


the bitchbreaker

by butthulu, hummingbirdbandit



Series: Roleplay Collection [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bondage, Come Inflation, Furry, Horse dick, M/M, Predator/Prey, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butthulu/pseuds/butthulu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdbandit/pseuds/hummingbirdbandit
Summary: Police Chief Bro Strider sends Don Egbert a birthday present.(RP log.  Unedited.)
Relationships: Dad Egbert/Dave Strider
Series: Roleplay Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387408
Kudos: 9





	the bitchbreaker

Dave has no idea what he's doing.

Okay, that's not entirely true- he has a mission, with a clear objective and a method and everything in mind,  _ but _ he doesn't know what  _ he specifically _ is doing, with this mission. It's one of his first field missions as a detective working under his father, the chief of police, and he's being sent in to do  _ undercover _ work. It's not like Dave isn't smart, or stealthy! He  _ is _ definitely both of those things. But Bro usually sends in..... more experienced detectives for this kind of work. Dave knows that, he's reviewed the files(did so as soon as he was assigned the work, trying to figure out what kind of  _ precedent _ Bro was following, what the  _ hell _ ), but he's not going to argue with Bro and risk losing his job.

You know, the one he doesn't really actually want. The one that Bro expected him to get in the first place.

Dave feels acutely as if he's been set up, but he can't back out  _ now. _ Bro'll kick him out, probably, and while he technically  _ could _ go stay with Rose, it'd be kind of humiliating to lean on his hyper-competent best friend who already has a house and a car and a wife despite being the same age as him.

So he suits up- literally, his uniform for the night is a muted black suit with a dark red tie, it's apparently a pretty formal event- and heads out, his tail hanging loose and not tucked into his pants or raised, as is the code for black tie events. He made sure he looks nice, that he's washed up and that his fur is combed and that he looks  _ presentable _ , before he left, so despite his jangling nerves, he's sure that he'll be able to slip in as some wannabe nobody on the mob scene, who heard from a friend of a friend about this invite-only event. He's got the invitation and everything, with a fake name printed on it.

He gets in fine, and takes the opportunity to lurk, a meek wolfdog in the presence of a bunch of....

Herbivores?

Huh. He wasn't told about that part. There's maybe three or four other carnivores in the room that he can make out, and it makes his ears perk, his eyes narrowing a little. Again the feeling of being set up strikes him, but he'd never live it down, if he left without gathering at least a  _ little _ bit of the intel he came here to collect. So he makes subtle rounds around the room, trying his best to blend into the background- or, when he absolutely cannot do so, introducing himself(under the fake name, of course) and kissing ass the way only one at the absolute bottom might.

James receives a text message from Bro Strider.

-Sent you a present. See if you can find him.-

James raises an eyebrow at his phone. A present, huh? Why, this night just gets better and better.

-Oh, Dirk, how did you know it was my birthday?-

-The gentleman, as always.-

-And a change to play fetch is always delightful.-

-Thank you. What a good friend.-

He tucks his phone away, scanning the room for anyone... out of place. What he finds is a nervous-looking wolfdog he's never seen before, skirting the edges of the room and trying not to be noticed. This, of course, makes him stand out. James's ear twitches as he catches the scent of his discomfort. Beautiful. This will be fun. He's going to keep an eye on his little uninvited guest.

Dave munches on some of the snacks from the fingerfood buffet table, although he doesn't eat enough that it'll slow him down or anything. It's got  _ some _ meat options, but they're few and far between. At least they're delicious.

James might note that he looks..... familiar. Kind of like a certain police chief that he's in kahoots with. Just enough that James knows, but nobody else would draw the immediate connection between them.

Oh  _ dear _ , that sure is a development, isn't it? James sips at his drink, watching the cute little thing plod around his ballroom. It's precious that he thinks he hasn't been discovered. But no need to show his hand yet. It would be rude to punish a guest before they've broken any rules - invited guest or no.

Hmmm. Dave isn't getting much information out of these guys. Pleasantries are all well and good, but when the show starts- when someone naked is brought up on stage- Dave decides to ollie outie, so he can find some real information. The person onstage seems to be willing, but Dave can't count on his judgement being accurate. So he slips out of the ballroom and down a side hall, to the sounds of a masochist being tortured sweetly onstage.

Or rather - he tries to. When he steps out of the ballroom, a rather tall,  _ familiar _ man is waiting for him, catching him by the wrist and spinning him around to pin his hands above him. "And where are you going, pup? Aren't you going to stay for the festivities? The good part is just beginning."

Dave struggles to free himself, but as soon as he realizes who it is he's facing, he feels all the blood rush out of his head, leaving him dizzy. "Oh, shit," he breathes, eyes wide. He knows who this is. It's James Egbert, the Don of the city, and he's looking at Dave like he's prey. "I was- uh- just trying to find the bathroom. Sir."

"Oh, were you? Well, we have someone onstage who would be happy to serve as one for you. But you and I both know that that was a  _ lie. _ " His eyes flash in the light pouring from the open door. "You think I don't know who you are, baby cop? I'm almost insulted."

His heart skips a beat, and he squirms, trying(less hopefully) to get out from under Egbert. "Please let me go?" He doesn't think Egbert's gonna let him go. "I'll just leave, I promise! I won't tell them anything."

"Oh, I know you won't." He grabs Dave's chin, clicking his tongue in disappointment. "Because you're not going anywhere except back to the party."

What? Oh,  _ no. _ It does cross his mind to try and bite Egbert, but that seems like an... exceptionally  _ bad _ idea. Kind of like coming here in the first place. "What're you gonna do to me?" It comes out as a humiliating squeak. His heart is  _ pounding. _ It's so loud he wouldn't be surprised if Egbert could hear it.

"Why, I'm going to give you a front-row seat to our little gathering," James says, smiling. "Come along." His grip is iron on Dave's wrists, spinning him around and pinning them behind his back to walk him back into the party.

Dread cements itself in the pit of his stomach, cold and nauseating. He tries to dig his heels in at first, but that just makes him stumble; Egbert is an unstoppable force, and resistance really does seem futile. So by the time they emerge into the ballroom, he's meekly allowing Egbert to steer him around however he likes. Still, he's looking for possible escape routes, and opportunities to break free.

James tsks and slaps his free hand (how the hell does he have a free hand??) over Dave's eyes, keeping him from looking around. "Do I need to whip you to get you to behave? You've already crashed the party - you might as well stay and partake." He continues to march Dave towards the stage. By now, folks have started to notice, and someone catcalls, groping Dave's ass as they walk by.

He squeaks, jumping in James' grip. The idea of being whipped is- well, in  _ other _ circumstances it might be arousing, okay, but Dave is starting to realize that he's going to be taking the place of whatever poor soul was onstage previously, and he's too busy being scared of a room full of mobsters  _ watching _ that to possibly get aroused.

No matter  _ what _ his dick is  _ trying _ to say.

(James may notice Dave trying to tense himself so he won't get a boner.)

James does notice. He's quite the observant man. Towing Dave towards the stage, he clears his throat, earning the attention of every eye in the room. "Looks like a little puppy without his papers wandered in," James says, pinning Dave's hips against his. There is no way he doesn't feel the  _ enormous _ length of James's cock pressed against him. "So what do we do with him? Let Mister Droog have a crack at him?" He removes the hand from Dave's eyes to gesture towards the leather-clad man onstage currently balls-deep in a little bunny's throat. "Or maybe I should see if he can take the Bitchbreaker?"

Dave can't help but stare at the bunny next to him, eyes wide. Then his gaze turns to the room, which is nearly unanimously voting at that second for the latter option. Droog's busy, after all, and they haven't seen the Bitchbreaker come out in  _ ages. _ Nobody's been  _ good enough _ . Dave, for once in his life, is lost for words. They just dry up in his throat, choked off by fear and confusion.

Chuckling in Dave's ear, James grinds his cock against Dave's ass. "I'm glad they picked the second option. Here's hoping you can take it. I'd hate for you to be just another  _ disappointment. _ " The word comes out as a growl, and James steers Dave over to the platform erected on the stage, bending him perfectly in half at the waist and smacking his ass once before pulling his pants down enough to give him access.

A shiver rolls down his spine, and a submissive whimper(only loud enough for Egbert to hear, thank god) slips out of him. He isn't sure how Egbert is doing this all one-handed, what with him pinning Dave's arms behind his back. Again- impressive in another circumstance. For now, Dave is just trying to forget that he's in front of a crowd of drooling sadists-

_ Ow! _

The smack derails his train of thought, and he yelps.

Oooh, what a beautiful sound. "Oh, did you like that?" James spanks him again, this time on his bare ass.

He yelps again, his whole body jolting. It  _ stings, _ and the feeling lingers as a tingling, burning sensation under his fur. "No," he replies, but he doesn't sound very certain, his voice wobbly.

Someone in the back of the room laughs, and James smiles down at Dave's back. "What's your name, puppy?" He smacks him again, harder this time, and reaches over to squirt some lube onto his fingers from the bottle strapped to the table.

Dave tries not to yelp, this time, but he can't  _ not _ at least gasp, his mouth pulled up into a grimace. "Is not answering an option?" He knows that sound. What does James have in store? Probably dick.

"It's rude not to answer a direct question. Are you trying to come into my house and be  _ rude, _ boy?" James knocks Dave's thighs apart with his knee and slides two fingers into Dave without preamble.

He leans away from Egbert's fingers as much as he can, which is.... not much. His grip is  _ tight. _ Dave is also tight, not at all relaxed around Egbert's fingers. He knows that's just going to make it harder on him, but the situation doesn't exactly call for relaxation, does it? "It's.... Jeffrey, sir." It's a lie, but hopefully Egbert doesn't know that. Hopefully Egbert doesn't know him by name. If he does, Dave is  _ screwed. _

James releases his hands so he can smack Dave's ass, punishingly hard this time. "I gave you a chance to tell the truth, David. I don't like liars. Would you care to apologize to our guests for lying to them? And to me?" He spreads his fingers apart, stretching Dave open.

This time, Dave doesn't just yelp- he cries out, much louder than before. Even as he does, though, one of his hands wraps around Egbert's wrist. He doesn't apologize.

James growls. It's a surprisingly threatening sound from an herbivore. "Apologize for being a lying brat, David," he snaps, slapping Dave's ass so much harder than before.

It takes three more strikes of the same intensity before Dave finally apologizes. The apology comes out more as a gasp than anything else, barely audible to the crowd. He tries to pull away from Egbert now that his hands are free, but.... he doesn't really expect to get far.

When he does, James curls his fingers deep into Dave like a fishhook, pulling him back. "And where do you think you're going? No, no, I don't think so." He starts pressing a third finger inside.

_ Ow. _ That hurt, but part of him thinks it felt.... good. The third finger burns as it stretches him wider. He's not sure what to  _ do _ with his hands, now that they're free. The one that's wrapped around Egbert's wrist stays, and eventually he just... grips the edge of the table he's bent over with the other, for lack of anything better to do with it.

James removes his fingers and replaces them almost instantly with a dildo. It's surprisingly small - definitely not worthy of the name "Bitchbreaker." James starts fucking it into him with efficient movements.

Dave's taken bigger dildos from his own collection, so he's kind of surprised. Still, he's... grateful for it? That's fucked up, being grateful for an easy transition when he's being forced into sex in front of a crowd(oh god he just remembered he's in front of a crowd, Egbert is  _ very _ distracting).

"How long have you dreamed about this, David?" James asks, slowly grinding the toy into him, making sure to massage his prostate with it. "Being preyed on by a prey animal?"

He gasps, a whine tearing out of him. That's just from the whole prostate massage, right? And there's no way that Egbert knows about his porn history, right? That's only a thing he's looked up maybe twice, and he's never even watched any videos on it and he feels like Egbert is inside his  _ head, _ what the  _ fuck, _ how does he  _ know _ about that?! Dave shakes his head desperately, unable to form the words he needs to deny it.

"You'll learn not to lie to me," James sighs, pulling the toy out suddenly, and swiftly. "It will go better for you if you don't." He lays into Dave, spanking him ten times before pulling out a  _ much _ larger toy and stepping around the bench. For the first time since he met James in the hallway, Dave has free movement. He could run, if he really wanted to. James looks down at him, raising an eyebrow and holding the toy to his mouth. "Open."

What? Dave looks between the dildo in front of him and Egbert, and then he  _ bolts _ . Like  _ hell _ is he going to stick around if he's got a chance at freedom. He'll move to a whole new goddamn city if he needs to, to get away from Egbert. He makes for the hall that Egbert caught him in. He remembers a window being at the end of it.

James is after him in an instant, tearing across the room and not even breaking a sweat. He laughs, and it rings down the halls. "It's been awhile since I've had to hunt one of my toys," he shouts, trotting along and biting at Dave's heels. "You're just  _ full _ of surprises!"

He lets Dave get within arm's reach of the window at the end of the hall before grabbing him around the waist and slinging him over his shoulder. "Now if you'd obeyed like a good boy, I was going to let you cum at the end of all of this. Too bad, hm?" he asks conversationally, carrying Dave back into the room to cheers from the guests.

Dave bites his ass.

James curses and nearly drops him. "Oh you're a feisty one, aren't you?" he growls, carrying him back to the table and dropping him onto it before pinning him face-down-ass-up with one hand between his shoulders. "Just so you know I don't put up with this nonsense." James pulls  _ something _ out of a drawer, something that clinks when he drops it to the table, and starts wrestling Dave's limbs down into restraints.

He struggles more energetically this time, despair filling him. He'd thought he'd been  _ so close, _ but Egbert is talking like he  _ let _ Dave get that far, just to  _ toy _ with him.

Once he's held down, he stills, after a few more moments of struggle. The leather cuffs hold him down with very little wiggle room, and he feels, somehow,  _ more _ exposed than before, on this mounting bench.

Finally. James crouches down next to him, right in his face, and runs a hand down his muzzle just because he can. "Now we're gonna plug you up nice and snug so you don't go drooling all over my nice leather bench, hm?"

Dave flinches away, turning his head, to make it just the tiniest bit more difficult for Egbert. He glowers at Egbert, red eyes baleful and promising retribution if he can get free.

That's a pretty big if.

By the time James is done with him, he won't want retribution.

Patting Dave's face playfully, James straightens up and walks behind him, out of sight. He grabs Dave's nice suit pants and  _ tears _ them right off, exposing his ass and cock to the air, and wraps his hand around his already-hard dick. "Mm, I see big knots run in the family." He gives it a squeeze, and Dave feels something cold at the tip of his dick.

What? Dave thought he meant... like, putting the dildo in his mouth, like he tried to before. What does he mean, plug him up? (And what about that knot comment?) He tries to squirm when Egbert presses something metallic-feeling to the tip of his cock, asking, "The fuck?"

"Sit still or this will hurt," James says, and starts to slide a metal rod deep into Dave's dick.

He makes a startled sound, but he's so surprised that he doesn't move. "The hell is that?" He tries to look down, but the bench blocks his view of his own cock.

"This is how I keep you from cumming all over the place. Do try to keep up, I was told that you're much quicker on the uptake."

Dave snaps, "Well, pardon me for finding myself shell-shocked by the situation I'm in." The crowd laughs, a scattering of quiet chuckles, and Dave turns his head to snarl at them.

"Hush, pet," James chastises, fucking his dick with the rod now that he has it all the way in. "You don't want me to spank you while this is in, believe me."

"I don't want you to, period," he growls. Fuck, that  _ stings. _ Worse than the spanking, because at least the spanking was only skin-deep. He never really understood how  _ sensitive _ the inside of his dick would be.

"Mmmm that's not what your cock tells me. This got harder as I hit you. I could  _ smell _ it." He presses the rod all the way in and straps Dave's dick into a cage on the bench, keeping him anchored firmly in place. "There we are. Now, where were we?" He steps back around to face Dave, his dick just starting to harden in his pants. It didn't occur to Dave earlier that the length of cock pressed up against him was  _ still soft. _ He presses the dildo back to Dave's mouth. "Open."

Dave still doesn't obey. Spanking him, though, makes him open his mouth, if only to yelp, and the dildo slides into his jaw all the same. It presses his tongue down, and pushes into his throat enough that he has to keep his head very still to be able to breathe. His jaw can open quite a bit wider than it, but it comes with straps, doesn't it? It could very easily be secured in place around Dave's head. Or used as reins.

(Dave is so distracted by the cock in his mouth that he can't devote any processing power to thinking about the one at his back, which is a mistake.)

Strapping the dildo in place in Dave's mouth, James smiles down at him. He wipes a bit of drool away and strokes along Dave's ear with gentle fingers. "There you go. Beautiful. I think you're ready for the Bitchbreaker. What do you boys think?" He looks out to the crowd, earning cheers. "You think he can take me?" More cheers.

Chills roll down Dave's back, and his ears perk, then fold back. He must be hearing wrong, right? They didn't seriously nickname Egbert that. (That wasn't in the dossier at  _ all. _ ) Surely his dick can't be that big.

Dave remembers that Egbert is, after all, a  _ horse, _ and that puts things into perspective. He whimpers, his tail tucking.

Aw, poor baby. James strokes Dave's back almost lovingly. "Oh, it's okay, David. This will be a lovely time for both of us, don't you fret." Pleased, he steps around so Dave can see him, and starts to strip. He starts with his shirt, shrugging it off and  _ folding it, _ the bastard. Next his pants, and Dave sees that there's a reason James doesn't wear underwear. They simply couldn't handle him. His cock hangs mostly-soft in front of him, and he strokes it gently, lubing it up and eyeing Dave like he's a particularly tasty treat as it hardens in his hand.

How in the  _ world _ did Egbert keep that thing in his pants? How does it not stand out  _ all the time _ , how do people not look down and see a giant wang bulge strapped to Egbert's thigh?? Dave's head tries to rear back, to tuck down in an instinctual protection of his throat- even though that's ridiculous, he's not in mortal danger here- but as soon as he tries, the dildo in his throat chokes him. He returns to the more neutral position, but he practically radiates fear.

James chuckles. "Relax, David. I'm not going to kill you. Just a little death, not the big one." He steps back around, out of Dave's sight, and scratches at his left ear lightly on the way. Dave can tell he's in place when he feels James's cock drop onto his back, sliding along him as James fucks the softness of his fur to wake up his dick

Yeah, Dave's not so sure about that. That dick is big enough to fuck his  _ stomach _ , and Dave's supposed to not be afraid of it? His tail is still tucked over his still-lubed entrance; James is going to have to lift it out of the way to fuck him. (He tries to ignore the fact that he definitely leaned into James's hand, just a little, when he scratched behind his ear.)

Like father like son, hm? James reaches down with one hand and starts scratching more deliberately behind Dave's ear, smiling down at him. "You're a good boy, aren't you, David?"

Oh, fuck, no. Dave's tail slowly lifts, and starts to wag. It becomes impossible to keep his eyes open; they squinch shut, and he pants around the gag, a soft, involuntary groan of happiness dragged out of him. His tail lifts higher and wags more the longer James scratches.

Someone whoops in celebration and James chuckles, reaching up with his other hand and scratching the other ear. "Why don't you put a little trust in me here, hm? I'm going to make you feel incredible, better than you've ever felt."

Dave growls at him, but having both his ears scritched at the same time makes it very difficult to think beyond "oh yeah, that feels  _ nice _ ". He shakes his head, but it's more of a twitch than anything else. His ability to defy James is nonexistent, and he knows it.

James laughs, and releases one of Dave's ears to position the huge, flared head of his dick against Dave's ass. With a grunt, he presses forward, slow but unyielding.

It stretches Dave out further than before,  _ much _ further, and it burns, the muscle too tight to allow easy entry. He whimpers, tugging at his restraints, because it's just- it's so  _ thick _ , and it looked like it was at  _ least _ a foot long, and how is Egbert going to fit that into his ass, it-

The head pops in, along with the first couple inches, and Dave cries out loudly for the second time this evening, his whole body tense. He's so tight that James' cock almost hurts.

He whinnies. He fucking snorts and whinnies, and slaps his hand on the bench next to Dave to keep himself from bucking into him and absolutely destroying his insides. "Christ!"

Dave flinches, and his tail tries to tuck again but it can't. He whimpers, his eyes squeezed tight- just, not out of pleasure, this time.

James stays still, massaging the base of Dave's tail to help him relax. "Breathe, son. You've got this. Don't you want to be a good boy for all these people? Hm?" His voice is strained with the effort of not pounding Dave in half.

His hindbrain agrees that, yes, he  _ does _ want to be a good boy, especially if it means Egbert will keep doing those wonderful things to the base of his tail. Dave tries not to listen to it, but he does breathe deeply. Eventually, he does relax, and another inch or so slides into him.

It drags a groan out of James. Fuck, this boy is wonderful. He pulls back a couple of inches and gives a tiny thrust, trying to get deep enough for Dave's prostate on a single thrust.

James succeeds. The next noise out of Dave is one of pure, breathless pleasure. His cock bobs in the cage underneath him, tightening around the sounding rod and sending Dave into a feedback loop of pain/pleasure. He whines, squirming underneath James, but it's less like he's trying to escape, now, or defy James, and more like.... he's overwhelmed, maybe?

Theeeere it is, there's that good boy he knew Dave could be with a bit of urging. James gives a thrust, a bit harder this time, and it's impossible to miss Dave's prostate, with how big his dick is. Now that it's in, there's no escaping its presence, and it just keeps... going... deeper. Until Dave feels like he's breathing dick. Until the sight of it drives folks to start touching each other. Until James is properly rutting into him, grabbing the straps of the dildo to get leverage.

Every time Dave thinks "this must be it, he's going to bottom out any second now", he's wrong. A moan rises in his throat around the gag, until it's a high-pitched cry, and he whimpers with every breath outwards. He feels like his entire fucking abdomen has been cleared out to make room for  _ dick, _ except not, because he can feel James pushing up against things that weren't ever meant to get pushed up against  _ and then he starts moving _ and Dave just about loses his fucking mind. His eyes roll up and back into his head, and since James using the dildo as reins cuts his air off, he expresses himself by scratching at the wood legs of the mounting bench

James is careful not to choke him out, giving him moments to breathe just long enough to make Dave dizzy as he rails him. There's no chance for Dave to cum like this, cock plugged tight and held in place, even as every thrust tugs his knot against the cage, providing glorious friction. Soon, James is panting and whinnying continuously, losing himself to instinct as he fucks into Dave, feral and unstoppable.

The world becomes a blur of punishing impact and agonizing pleasure, for Dave. He can't breathe well enough to think, and even if he could, James is fucking him hard enough to knock the thoughts straight out of his head.

So he just... doesn't. Think, that is.

Dave starts to moan in earnest, every time James lets him breathe, and his tail wags when it remembers to, brushing James' stomach with every pass. His cock drips pre despite the sounding rod, his climax kept juuuust out of reach.

James smiles, pleased with Dave's pliability, even as he nears orgasm. When he cums, it's with a bang, speeding up and filling Dave with over a gallon of cum. His hands bruise Dave's hips as his cock bruises his stomach, and James fucks him through it all until he finally slows to a stop, sides heaving.

His moans take on an edge of pain again, but it all feels so good that Dave doesn't care. The feeling of cum spilling into him, hot and thick, to make his stomach swell to the point of discomfort, would make him cum, but he.... can't. And since he's so fucked stupid, he can't figure out why, so he just whines in confusion, tail still wagging slowly.

James doesn't leave him hanging. He pulls out, an impossibly long drag along Dave's prostate, and drops down to crouch beneath the bench, unclasping Dave's cock from the cage. He opens his mouth and eases the sounding rod out, sucking Dave's dick down his throat until his knot presses against his lips - and then takes the knot in, too. His mouth is just the right size - it won't get stuck.

By the time James pulls out all the way, Dave is shivering, his breath coming out in shaky huffs. As soon as the sounding rod is out and James' mouth closes around his cock, he cums harder than he ever has in his life, his voice rising quickly to a scream of ecstasy. He feels so empty despite being full, he wants James  _ back. _

James sucks on him until tears leap to his eyes and finally releases his cock, standing up on shaky legs and unstrapping the dildo from his face. He eases it out slowly, so as not to hurt or choke Dave, and scratches both his ears as a reward. "Good boy. How are you feeling?"

Dave can't decide which way to lean his head to get more scratches. "Empty..." His eyes are glazed over, his mind fogged. He wants more, he wants to be full again!

"Yup, you are. Do you remember your name?" Scritch scritch.

"Dave." It's quiet. He doesn't want to return to himself, he likes the pleasant fog he's in, but it's inevitable. When he surfaces completely, his tail tucks again despite the ear scritches, only the tip wagging. He feels sick. Dave turns his head away from James' hand.

Oh that won't do. James crouches, placing a hand beside his cheek. "Hey now. It's alright. I'm going to take care of you, not toss you aside and make you deal with the aftermath. I wouldn't do that to Dirk's son. He wouldn't have sent you to me if he thought I'd hurt you."

Bro did what? Dave's chest feels tight. No wonder he felt like he was being set up, before- he should have trusted his judgement and gotten the hell out of dodge before any of this happened. Dave bites James' hand, but not particularly hard. It's half-hearted. "Get away from me," he chokes out quietly, tears welling up in his eyes.

James lets him. "No tears. Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and have a chat, hm?" James starts undoing the restraints, taking time to rub feeling into each of his limbs and check for damage. His touch is unspeakably gentle.

Why is James being so careful with him? He doesn't understand. He tries to get up, but he's still uncoordinated, and he just ends up sliding sideways off of the mounting bench, towards the floor, which is a longer way down than Dave remembers.

James catches him and helps him up, supporting his weight easily. He leads him along through the halls to a lovely little bedroom on the upper floors, and sets him down on the bed to check him for damage. The bruising makes him cluck his tongue in concern. "You're going to be sore for several days. I can help you get around."

Dave's joints feel loose. He asks, "Why not just send me home?" Lifting his head, he sees how round his stomach is from James' jizz, and can't deny that it's... still hot, even after he's come back to himself. "Why take care of me?"

"Because that would be sickening," James says, as though it's obvious. "Leaving you to fend for yourself after this ordeal would be cruel. Jane went home with Droog for her recovery. Why would I send you away on your own?"

Dave can't help but laugh. This entire situation is ridiculous! Why.... Why the  _ fuck... _

He gives up on trying to process it and lets it go. This is basically the premise of one of his deepest fantasies anyways, who gives a shit how it's fulfilled?

"Okay," is what he says, instead of anything reasonable. He covers his eyes. "Cool. Pamper me, my dude. Go apeshit. Keep me from having a mental breakdown over the weirdest sex I've ever had."

James chuckles. "I'm impressed with how well you handled that. Dirk didn't take me nearly that well." He continues massaging Dave's wrists.

"I don't think I'm handling it at all," he admits. "So you and Bro are in cahoots. That's a case of cop corruption if I've ever heard one. And.... what, he sent me here for... You?"

"It appears so, yes," James says. "He did say that he'd be sending me a little pet. I didn't figure it would be you."

_ Pet. _ The word sends a shiver down Dave's spine. "And is that what you want from me? I know that you know that I'll probably try to report you or something if you let me leave, because I'm a moral idiot and I can't keep my mouth shut or lie for shit."

"Reporting me would mean reporting your father. Are you sure you want to sully your family name?" James runs his fingers up Dave's arm gently. Possessively.

"Bro sold me out to the most powerful Don in the city," Dave replies with a roll of his eyes. "If anything, he deserves it, and the worst case scenario is I move to a new city under a new name."

"Mm but that implies I am going to let you leave." There's a joke in his tone. "Why would I let my new pet run away?"

Dave turns onto his side to look at James and says, "You're assuming I won't succeed." It's a challenge. Of course it is. Life is boring without challenges. "What happens if I succeed? Will you put lost pet posters up? Set out my favorite things for me, so I'll be able to find my way back?" Now he's just teasing.

"If I did, would you come back?" James asks, smiling down at him.

Hm. Dave isn't sure. "Maybe. You'll just have to try your best to keep me, in the meantime." Maybe they can make a game of it. Dave wouldn't mind that.

"Maybe I'll let you out once in awhile. I do enjoy hunting," James purrs, scratching Dave's ears.

Oh, that's nice. He leans into the scratches, and is already thinking of escape routes. Just... less urgently than he was, earlier. He's tired and distracted, he has an excuse.


End file.
